The Second First Time
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: About TYL Ryohei Admitting that He like Yamamoto!   What is Yamamoto's Reaction WARNING! YAOI Included


This is My first time writing a fanfic plzz go easy on me

I DO NOT OWE HITMAN REBORN

OR ELSE!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Second First Time**

Title: The Second First Time  
Pairings: TYL Ryohei x Yamamoto  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Explicit yaoi. Characters by Amano Akira.  
Summary: He never though he'd see that face without the scar again..

He didn't think he would see all those young faces again. Sasagawa Ryohei was extremely surprised to see the kids from ten years ago after returning from a Varia meeting in Italy. The noisy, juvenile scenes were certainly nostalgic as his eyes focused on a particular smiling face.

"Ah? Is there something on my face Sempai?"

The older Ryohei's mind suddenly dropped to reality as he flailed his arms around, trying to hide the fact he was staring at the Yamamoto Takeshi from ten years ago. Of course, he was never good at hiding things, abruptly changing the subject to the more pressing issue of the Millefiore situation. Still, his eyes would occasionally slip another glance at the baseball fanatic mid-sentence.

The next time he saw the young swordsman was when Ryohei extremely couldn't sleep one night. Most normal people would still be in their beds at that time as the sun wouldn't rise until a few more hours, however, jet lag had ruined his sleeping patterns. He still hadn't changed from his suit because he didn't feel the lull of sleep yet so he figured he should just walk around until he felt tired. He passed by the lower floors when he slowed down at the sounds of heavy breathing in the next room.

His feet tiptoed slowly as he slid the door inch by inch. He could hear the swing of a fine blade as it sliced through the air with grace and precision. In the middle of the room was the young Rain Guardian, wearing a dark blue hakama as he launched a fury of attacks in front of him. Sweat rolled down his body as the boy focused his mind in the world of swordsmanship, mentally cutting down those who dare attack his loved ones.

Ryohei was not a stranger when it came to watching Yamamoto train. In fact, most of the time, he and the adult Yamamoto trained together as they built their bodies to become stronger and more adept at protecting the Boss. However, there was something more mesmerising watching this young Yamamoto train. His face was filled with determination as he moved with pure elegance and strength, the sleeves of his clothes swaying with the wind with each strike.

"Ah? Sempai, you're awake as well?"

"Haha, no, I was training to the extreme!" The Sun Guardian burst into laughter as his cover was blown, finally letting himself in the wide room before closing the door behind him. "I see you're doing well training in here Takeshi.."

"Eh, Takeshi?" the young boy's eyes widened in surprise. He had never heard any of his friends call him by his first name.

Ryohei's gasped in surprise at Yamamoto's reaction who stood there with a confused face. He laughed nervously as he stared at that blank face, chuckling at how cute the swordsman was when he made that face.

"Ah...I guess you were sent here before _that_ huh?" Ryohei scratched the back of his head, a bit unsure of how he was going to explain what he had in mind to the young boy.

"_That_?"

With a loud sigh, the boxer let in a deep breath as he sat the swordsman down. "You see...right now..." he coughed nervously as he turned his face to the right, eyes staring at the floor. "We're an item to the extreme..."

"Eh? We're...together?"

"You must have been sent to the future before we started dating to the extreme.." the boxer scratched his rough, white hair some more as he felt his cheeks turn red. He wasn't exactly sure of the teenager's reaction, he was already exposed to a lot of surprises ending up in this time, maybe revealing another bombshell wasn't such a good idea?

The vast room was eerily silent as Ryohei waited for something to happen. Then out of the blue, Yamamato's face brightened up as he let out a loud and uncertain laugh. Ryohei chuckled awkwardly in return as he was relieved the kid didn't faint or something.

"So we're still together after all this time?"

"Yup."

"Do the others know?"

"More or less."

"Is the me of this time good-looking?"

"Oh yeah," the Sun Guardian wore a confident smile. His eyes grew tender as he watched the younger boy take it in so well, just like the first time they started seeing each other. He gazed at that face for another minute as nostalgia kicked in once more. "I never thought I'd see the face without the scar again.." he whispered under his breath.

"Uh...say, Sempai" Yamamoto still wore that awkward smile. His eyes dropped to the floor as he nervously fiddled with his fingers. "Umm...could you show me..what it's like to be with you?"

The older man burst out into laughter at the younger man's words. "Hahaha, oh I remember the awkward teenage phase!" If the training room wasn't so down in the base the other people would have certainly woken up from the Sun Guardian's laughter. Yamamoto couldn't help but blush at the situation, only for his body to suddenly jump up when he felt warm strong hands touch his skin.

"Oh I'll show you how extreme it is if you go out with me," Ryohei whispered into the swordsman's ear, causing his skin to shiver at the sudden deeper sound of the boxer's voice. It was more mature than the Ryohei of his time- so much more _manlier_.

The teen suddenly let out a surprising moan as he felt fingers slip into his loose garments. He looked up to the older man who had a grin on his face, only to be caught in surprise when he leaned in to lock lips with each other. His eyes rolled back as an experienced tongue danced around his mouth, making incoherent noises as his small hands grabbed hold of the boxer's white hair.

His back soon felt the hard wooden floor as he was pinned down by the older Guardian. Yamamoto let out a slight whimper when the boxer exited his lips, only to hum in excitement as Ryohei spread his clothes wide to reveal his sweat-filled chest. The young boy groaned when Ryohei started planting kisses all over his chest and neck, clutching the boxer's wide shoulders and tracing those well-built muscles under the suit.

The baseball fan gasped as he felt the hardening in between his legs, laughing nervously when he felt it touch the boxer's inner thigh. Ryohei let out a small chuckle as he finally freed the kid's upper body from those clothes, slightly thankful at how the loose threads came off easily. He giggled when he felt those small hands pull him by the tie, craving for another wet fight in their mouths, only to refuse as he teasingly squeezed Yamamoto in between the legs.

"Not yet you horny little kid.."

It was now his turn to moan as he felt Takeshi's hard nipples, fondling them before laughing as his bandaged hands grope the teenager's crotch some more. Yamamoto was practically yanking at Ryohei's tie out of frustration, almost choking Ryohei as his fingers fumbled at the boxer's shirt, moaning at the sight of more skin being revealed. He clenched his teeth to fight off a moan as soon as he undid the final button, throwing the shirt carelessly across the room as he stared at the older man's chiseled abs.

"I hope I get to see this masterpiece soon when I go back," the teenager laughed, as he tried to undo the older man's tie next. He bit his mouth in annoyance when he made it tighter as Ryohei finally decided to put the kid out of misery and took off the tie himself. Much to Yamamoto's frustration, he was doing it a bit _too _slowly as Ryohei let the tie drag across his neck and chest, only to be interrupted when the Rain Guardian pulled him down, much to Ryohei's amusement.

Yamamoto took in that masculine scent as his face kissed the Ryohei's throat. He could feel it vibrate when Ryohei let out a deep moan, and smiled when he felt those warm hands finally free him from the last of his clothes. He stared at Sempai's eyes as he was now naked in front of the older man, his full length standing straight out in the air, begging for his addictive touch again.

The swordsman traced Ryohei's abs downwards as he started to undo the belt buckle. Flinging it away in one swift motion, he smiled when he felt how hard Ryohei was in his pants, giggling at the small wet spot coming through the fabric. After a quick breath he lowered the zipper, his face shocked at how the boxer went commando. Ryohei mentioned something about how it's more exciting to the extreme but Takeshi was only thankful at how quickly Ryohei kicked the pants away as he placed his hands on the teenager's thighs.

He was now spread wide in front of Ryohei, slightly hesitating on what's to come. His eyes stared at how Ryohei licked his fingers one by one, only to suddenly stop as he ran across the room. Slightly confused, Yamamato burst into laughter and much relief when Ryohei searched his coat and revealed a bottle of lube in victory.

"I'm always prepared to the extreme!" he smiled in pride as he sat back down to resume what he was dong. "Sawada's missions can get too boring sometimes.."

Ryohei could see how relieved the younger man's face was as he slicked the lube in between his fingers and rubbed the boy's body. He loved the sounds that came out from the kid and the faces that he was making. Yamamato never felt this good being touched in places he never thought of before.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" Ryohei mumbled as he spread Yamamoto in position. The teenager could feel how dependable this Ryohei was just from his voice- he was definitely more mature in the future. His vision shot up to the ceiling as he felt his hole widen, his mind eternally grateful at how prepared Ryohei was. Strong hands embraced his smaller frame for balance, but Yamamoto smiled at how warm and more secure it made him feel. Inch by inch he was taking Ryohei in, his fingers tightening on Ryohei's back.

The boxer's hips began to move, starting slowly at first. The sensations in Yamamato's body felt amazing, despite the pain. His hips matched the older man's thrust, as he started to become more vocal each time a certain spot was being hit. His moans and Ryohei's grunts filled the otherwise empty room, as two sweaty, naked bodies rubbed against each other in the middle of the floor. Ryohei loved how the teenager was clinging to him, how his hair was being pulled so hard it hurts and the goofy faces he was making as he smiled despite the pain.

Ryohei took his right hand and began stroking Yamamoto's throbbing erection, earning him a louder and longer moan. He chuckled at the teenager's body who was clearly experiencing the most pleasure in his life, his red face huffing and puffing as he lifted his leg over the boxer's shoulder. Ryohei only grinned as he shifted his position slightly as Yamamato was screaming his name. It was a better stance as his body couldn't stand the amount of ecstasy he was feeling. He felt his whole body tense as he shut his eyes, bursting all over the athlete's sweat-filled bodies.

The older boxer groaned at the sight as he was reaching his orgasm not long after. His legs felt like jelly as he exploded inside the swordsman, before finally exiting the teenager and dropping to the ground, still reeling from the experience. Yamamoto finally stopped struggling to catch his breath as he wore another goofy smile on his face.

"Looks like I managed to take your virginity twice to the extreme!," Ryohei burst into laughter in between breaths as he turned to Yamamoto, who was to exhausted to even laugh with him. "Now you'll know what you can do to the past me haha!"


End file.
